Mitchell County, Georgia
Mitchell County is a county in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 23,498. The county seat is Camilla. Mitchell County was created on December 21, 1857. It was named for David Brydie Mitchell, 27th Governor of Georgia. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. The bulk of Mitchell County is located in the Lower Flint River sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). The county's southeastern corner, bordered by a line from Sale City southwest through Pelham, is located in the Lower Ochlockonee River sub-basin of the same Ochlockonee River basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 19 * State Route 3 * State Route 37 * State Route 37 Connector * State Route 65 * State Route 93 * State Route 97 * State Route 111 * State Route 112 * State Route 262 * State Route 270 * State Route 300 * State Route 311 Adjacent counties *Dougherty County (north) *Worth County (northeast) *Colquitt County (east) *Thomas County (southeast) *Grady County (south) *Decatur County (southwest) *Baker County (west) Government The County Commission meets the second Tuesday of each month at 7 pm. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 23,932 people, 8,063 households, and 5,934 families residing in the county. The population density was 18/km² (47/mi²). There were 8,880 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (17/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 49.57% White, 47.86% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.34% from other races, and 0.70% from two or more races. 2.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,063 households, out of which 34.40% had children younger than 18 living with them, 46.60% were married couples living together, 22.50% had a female householder with no husband present and 26.40% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 older. The average household size was 2.72, and the average family size was 3.19. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.30% younger than 18, 9.90% from 18 to 24, 29.40% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 11.70% who were 65 older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females, there were 103.50 males. For every 100 females 18 and older, there were 101.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,581, and the median income for a family was $31,262. Males had a median income of $25,130 vs. $19,582 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,042. About 22.30% of families and 26.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.50% of those younger than 18 and 20.30% of those 65 or oler. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 23,498 people, 8,055 households, and 5,761 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 8,996 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 47.9% white, 47.7% black or African American, 0.5% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 2.4% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 13.0% were American, 5.8% were Irish, and 5.2% were English. Of the 8,055 households, 37.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.0% were married couples living together, 23.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 28.5% were non-families, and 25.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.15. The median age was 37.1 years. The median income for a household in the county was $36,198 and the median income for a family was $43,930. Males had a median income of $36,272 versus $25,243 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,322. About 16.4% of families and 22.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.9% of those under age 18 and 13.2% of those age 65 or over. Education headquarters]] The Mitchell County School District operates public schools. Communities Cities *Baconton *Camilla *Meigs (partly in Thomas County) *Pelham Town *Sale City Unincorporated communities *Adelaide *Akridge *Branchville *Cotton *County Line *DeWitt *Flint *Greenough *Greenwood *Hinsonton *Hopeful *Laney *Lester *Pebble City *Petty *Rogerville *Saco *Vada (partly in Decatur County) Politics Notable people *George Thornewell Smith - former Lieutenant Governor of Georgia and state court judge See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Mitchell County, Georgia References Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Mitchell County, Georgia Category:1857 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1857